The University of Puerto Rico at Mayaguez (UPRM) submits the proposal entitled "RISE 2 BEST: RISE Enhancing Biomedical Sciences and Biomedical Engineering in Science and Technology". The proposal will support research and educational activities of 18 undergraduate, 4 MS, and 6 PhD students from science majors pursuing biomedical sciences research;and, 12 undergraduate, 6 MS, and 4 PhD students from engineering majors pursuing biomedical engineering research. The 30 undergraduates and 10 MS will participate in the program up to two academic years and two summers, while the 10 PhD will be part of the program for a maximum of four full years. The long term goal of this proposal is to increase the number of Hispanic minorities pursuing and completing PhD degrees in biomedical sciences and biomedical engineering through educational and research activities. Activities are designed to guarantee that 50% of the undergraduates and 75% MS students continue studies toward a PhD degree and 95% supported PhD students will complete their degree. These results will be achieved through the following specific aims: (1) Increase the number of undergraduate students that pursue doctoral studies in biomedical sciences and biomedical engineering;(2) Increase the number of graduate students that complete PhD in biomedical sciences and biomedical engineering, with outstanding research skills;and (3) Broaden and increase PhD students'skills to become successful researchers in biomedical sciences and biomedical engineering. The aims will be accomplished by engaging undergraduates and graduates students in meaningful research experiences in biomedical sciences and biomedical engineering, and through a series of workshops to develop and increase the skills needed to pursue and complete a PhD degree in NIH related areas. The research activities of the 30 undergraduates and 20 graduate students will be supported in the laboratories of 12 and 9 mentors from science and engineering departments at UPRM, respectively. Participating RISE students will benefit from out of campus experiences at the laboratories of also 21 competitive research mentors. Research areas will include biomaterials, medical devices, drug delivery, biosensing, neuroscience, nanomedicine, and molecular and cellular biology among others. Fifteen RISE 2 BEST workshops designed to improve and motivate students to pursue and complete the PhD degree will be part of the Beginners-RISE Week and the Advanced-RISE Week. The workshops contain five additional activities that include RISE Info Session, the RISE Virtual Web Tour, the RISE Seminar Series, RISE Academic Success Seminar Module, and course work that include training in issues related to a responsible conduct of research and communications skills. The activities will be facilitated by the establishment of the biomedical sciences and biomedical engineering Resources and Educational Support Center at UPRM. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The UPRM RISE 2 BEST program will support education activities and research for 18 undergraduate, 4 MS, and 6 PhD students from science majors pursuing biomedical sciences research;and, 12 undergraduate, 6 MS, and 4 PhD students from engineering majors pursuing biomedical engineering at the laboratories of 21 UPRM mentors in biomaterials, medical devices, drug delivery, biosensing, neuroscience, nanomedicine, and molecular and cellular biology among others.